Shaki Kazemi
Shakil Kazemi is the son of Umar and Carmel Kazemi and brother of Kush and Darius. He is also the uncle of Zaair and Arthur. Backstory Shakil was the youngest son of Carmel and Umar Kazemi. He is also the younger brother of Kush and Darius. After Carmel and Umar had Kush and Darius, they tried for ages to have another baby. Then Carmel found out she was pregnant and the pair were delighted to welcome their third baby boy into the world. Carmel and Umar promised never to be angry with anything Shakil does as they waited so long for him. Storylines Shakil arrives in Walford to tell his mother Carmel that her former husband, Umar, wants to meet her. However, he does not arrive and Shakil's brother Kush realises that Shakil is lying, so he admits to Carmel that he made it up to try to reunite his parents. Carmel shouts at him to leave, but Shakil reveals he is no longer welcome at home, so Carmel allows him to stay, saying he should enrol in Walford High School. He is against this until he sees his potential schoolmates, Louise Mitchell and Bex Fowler. Bex is annoyed when Louise flirts with Shakil. At Martin and Stacey Fowler's wedding reception, Shakil kisses Bex, witnessed by a jealous Louise. Louise tells Bex she doesn't mind that she kissed Shakil, but then tells Shakil that Bex has anger problems. When Shakil kisses Bex on the cheek, Louise convinces her to "treat him mean, keep him keen", so he is confused when Bex declines his offer of a drink. Shakil thinks Bex is no longer interested so she cancels lunch with Martin to see him; when Martin finds them together, Bex is happy when Shakil calls her his girlfriend. Shakil is eventually invited to have lunch with Bex and her parents Sonia Jackson and Martin Fowler, but tension rises between him and Martin during a game of charades where Shakil insults Martin and makes a sexual comment about his wife Stacey. While Sonia remains frustrated at Martin's hostile behaviour, she also disciplines Shakil for his rudeness, and the two eventually make up. Shakil later tells Bex that he wants to lose his virginity with her before his 16th birthday which worries Bex and she admits she is not ready to have sex. Shakil and Bex finally have sex in December. Immediately afterwards, Shakil sees Bex and Louise talking and assumes Bex is telling Louise about it, so he ignores Bex. He ends his relationship with her shortly after because their communication breaks down and he assumes she is no longer interested, leaving her devastated. Bex is further upset when she watches Shakil kiss Louise as part of the Christmas play. In January 2017, Shakil is travelling on a bus with Denise Fox, Bex, Louise and new friend Keegan Baker back to Walford. The bus driver suffers a heart attack and crashes into the market and viaduct leaving many of the residents in danger. Shakil helps Bex and Louise out of the bus and Louise tells Bex that Shakil has saved her life. Shakil and Bex make amends, but they decide to stay as friends. When Madison Drake and Alexandra D'Costa bully Bex during the showcase, Shakil exposes it through the soundboard. Shakil's feelings for Bex resurface but he finds out that she has feelings for their school teacher Gethin Pryce. As a result, Gethin resigns from his job and Louise tells Shakil everything. Bex ignores them out of embarrassment and humiliation. Shakil is further disappointed when Louise tells him that he is immature but this leads them to kiss. Bex catches them and Louise reassures her that she & Shakil have no feelings for each other. In May 2018, Shakil watches the royal wedding with Bex and the pair become close. Meanwhile, Keegan steels a bike and takes it back to Walford as his mother Karen kept ringing Keegan to hurry up and get home before the royal wedding started. Keegan saw the bike and simply just took it and rode home. Shakil saw a picture of the bike on his phone with Keegan riding it and told Keegan that that the bike belong to some hard lads who he wouldn't want to mess with but Keegan told Shakil that th bike was just left there with out any supervision. Shakil tells him that the boys don't need to tie the bike up as everyone knows not to mess with them but Keegan refuses to return it. While watching the royal wedding at the Queen Victoria pub, Shakil spots Keegan going to the bathroom and takes some keys out of Keegan's coat pocket to return the bike so Keegan doesn't get into trouble but the boys come into the pub to see Keegan but he hides out the way. Later that night, Keegan spots someone trying to get his attention and follows him into the ginal where he gets stabbed along with Shakil. Shakil tells Keegan he is going to get help but doesn't return. Mick Carter finds Keegan in the ginal and rushes him to hospital. Keegan tries to tell Mick about Shakil but he is unable to talk properly as he got stabbed in the chest. Keegan arrives at the hospital and they then stabilise the womb and Keegan is fine. A worried Mick tries to contact Karen but she does not answer her phone so he leaves a note on the back of sigatette packet and posts it threw her door - which Keegan's brother Keanu finds. The next day, Shakil is found by Masood and Kathy and is rushed to hospital with his brother Kush by his side but he sadly dies after losing too much blood. Keegan begins to look at pictures of him and Shakil and becomes emotional. He then tells the police what happened for Shakil's sake and later that day, he is allowed to go home from hospital. Shakil's brother Darius asks Keegan why he didn't tell anyone about Shakil but Keegan tells him that he tried. Flowers and cards are placed on a bench near where Shakil was found ,in memory of him where Keegan, Bex, Louise, Bex's cousin Tiffany, Keegan's sister Bernadette and Louise's (now ex-) boyfriend Hunter gather round and remember Shakil. Keegan becomes upset but Bernadette tells him it wasn't his fault. Keegan tells the group that Shakil wouldn't have wanted flowers or cards, he would have wanted a good party. Hunter tells them he has spare keys to E20, which his mum runs, and they get drunk and play Truth or Dare. They spin a bottle and it lands Tiffany kissing Bernadette. Tiffany tells the group that she won't kiss Bernadette but Hunter dares her to do it, so Tiffany kisses Bernadette, leaving everyone gob-smacked and she replies "#NeverDareAButcher". Keegan then grabs the bottle and spins it round, hoping it will land on him, so he can kiss Tiffany. It lands on Keegan and he leans in to kiss Tiffany, the pair kiss and smile at each other but Bernadette doesn't like the thought of her best friend and her brother kissing. Louise also appears to be jealous, even though she is going out with Hunter. After that, everyone makes a toast to Shakil. The next morning, Tiffany thinks that she is ill but Bernadette tells her she's having a hangover. Departure/Death It was announced in April 2018, that Shakil was to be killed off later in the year as part of a high-profile knife crime story, produced in partnership with Brooke Kinsella MBE, a former EastEnders actress whose brother was murdered after being stabbed. On 21st May 2018, Keegan stole a bike from a gang of teens who later track down both Keegan and Shakil, the gang leader, Bruno, stabbed both of the boys and left them to die in the alleyway near the Vic. On 22nd May 2018, Shakil leaves the alleyway to find help for him and Keegan, he goes to the front of the vic where Mick found him and thought he was drunk so turned him down. Later, Mick goes outside in the alleyway, to find Keegan stabbed on the floor and rushes Keegan to hospital, not knowing that Shakil had also been stabbed. On 25th May 2018, Shakil is finally found by Kathy and Masood, lying in the bushes, with his back bleeding from the stab wound, and rushed to hospital but dies later, due to losing too much blood. Gallery Promos Shaki Kazemi.jpg|Shaki Kazemi Shaki Kazemi 2.jpg| Shaki Kazemi 2.jpg |Shakil Kazemi Shakil_Kazemi_(2016).jpeg|Shakil Kazemi (2016) Shaki Kazemi (2017).jpg|Shakil Kazemi (2017) Shaki Kazemi 2 (2017).jpg|Shakil Kazemi (2017) Miscellaneous Shakil Kazemi in the Cafe (9 June 2016).jpg|Shakil Kazemi in the Cafe (9 June 2016) Shaki Kazemi's Facebook (30 September 2016).jpg|Shakil Kazemi's Facebook (30 September 2016) Shaki Kazemi's Facebook 2 (30 September 2016).jpg|Shakil Kazemi's Facebook (30 September 2016) Shaki Kazemi's Facebook 3 (30 September 2016).jpg|Shakil Kazemi's Facebook (30 September 2016) Shaki Kazemi's Facebook 4 (30 September 2016).jpg|Shakil Kazemi's Facebook (30 September 2016) Shaki Kazemi and Louise Mitchell Kiss (16 November 2017 - Part 1).jpg|Shaki Kazemi and Louise Mitchell Kiss (16 November 2017 - Part 1) Shakil Kazemi Last Appearance (25 May 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Last Appearance (25 May 2018) Shaki Kazemi Poster (29 May 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Poster (29 May 2018) Shaki Kazemi, Louise Mitchell and Bex Fowler Photo (31 May 2018).jpg|Shaki Kazemi, Louise Mitchell and Bex Fowler Photo (31 May 2018) Bex Fowler, Shaki Kazemi and Louise Mitchell Photo (31 May 2018).jpg|Bex Fowler, Shaki Kazemi and Louise Mitchell Photo (31 May 2018) Bex Fowler and Shaki Kazemi Photo (30 May 2018).jpg|Bex Fowler and Shaki Kazemi Photo (31 May 2018) Shaki Kazemi, Keegan Baker and Louise Mitchell Photo (31 May 2018).jpg|Shaki Kazemi, Keegan Baker and Louise Mitchell Photo (31 May 2018) Shaki Kazemi and Bex Fowler Photo (31 May 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi and Bex Fowler Photo (31 May 2018) Shaki_Kazemi_Watch_(29_May_2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Watch (29 May 2018) Shakil Poster (5 June 2018).jpg|Shakil Poster (5 June 2018) Shakil Poster 2 (5 June 2018).jpg|Shakil Poster (5 June 2018) Shakil Kazemi Photos (8 June 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Photos (8 June 2018) Shakil Kazemi Shrine (25 June 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Shrine (25 June 2018) Shakil Kazemi Coffin Plaque (5 July 2018 - Part 2).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Coffin Plaque (5 July 2018 - Part 2) Shakil_Kazemi Funeral (6 July 2018).jpg|Shakil_Kazemi Funeral (6 July 2018) Shaki Kazemi's A Level Results (17 August 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi's A-Level Results (17 August 2018) Shaki Kazemi Knife Crime Poster (25 October 2018).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Knife Crime Poster (25 October 2018) Shakil Kazemi Grave Stone (20 May 2019).jpg|Shakil Kazemi Grave Stone (20 May 2019) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kazemi Family Category:Kid Characters Category:Students Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Past Characters Category:2000 Births Category:2018 Departures Category:2018 Deaths Category:Deceased Characters